Save it for later
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: My take on what Peter was going to tell Edmund before he cut him off. Edmund wonders what Peter was going to say and tried to find out, getting his hopes up for something he knows is impossible... Pedmund slash... one-shot


**A/N: **Another slash story from me. They are so adorable here. Anyway, This story was concieved from the scene at the respite in Peter's battle with Miraz the part when his shoulder dislocated, remember? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Save it for Later<strong>

The royal party rode through the Telmarine city in Narnia. Everyone cheered at the return of the rightful King. It was a day after the battle of deliberation and the Telmarine Castle was decorated in such a joyous manner. Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Aslan and many more paraded through the streets.

When they reached the castle, a great feast was set out. All were in a jolly mood and all were having a brilliant time. Laughter and smiles were shared as if there wasn't any war just yesterday. Afterwards all retired for the night, the festive mood was still present in all.

Peter went to the room that was allotted for him. He took a deep breath and tried to find something to change into. Browsing to the choices given to him, he found a night shirt similar to what he used to wear when he was ruling with his brother and sisters. Just after he had change there came a knock from his door.

A "Pete? It's Edmund." came from the other side of the wooden door, Peter walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Ed, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you." Edmund answered, Peter gave his brother tea, who took it kindly and sat down on the couch facing the fire place.

"No really, why are you here?" Peter asked as he took a cup of tea for his own.

"What? Can't it be possible for someone to visit his brother once and a while?"

"Not when you're residing next door under the same roof."

"Okay, Um, I just wanted to ask you something..." Edmund said sipping at his tea.

"What?"

"What were you going to say, at your battle with Miraz?"

"Remind me."

"You know, when he called for respite and your shoulder was dislocated. What were you going to say to me before I cut you off?"

"Oh... Um, it wasn't important really." Peter responded failing to hide a blush on his face. Edmund's face fell in dismay as if he was hoping that Peter would've said _something_.

"Sure?" Edmund asked getting his hopes up.

"It's something insignificant really."

"Okay..." Edmund slowly finished his tea and got up to leave. "See you tomorrow, Pete."

"Good Night, Ed."

The moment Edmund was out of ear shot Peter groaned in frustration "Stupid!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and repeated it again and again. He thought that he was really going to die then and he didn't want to leave this life without letting his brother know how he felt about him. Peter fell for his brother and for so long he hid it. He loved him since their first time in Narnia that lasted for fifteen years, he loved him when they were back in England and he loves him now. Since his brother's emotional turmoil, he had taken a liking in him his noble character and the adorable little boy that he was even after being a king for so long. Plus the boy was beautiful beyond measure and when he smiles Peter just goes weak at the knees.

Peter was lying on his bed face down muttering non sense to his pillows. "Why does he have to be so god forsaken handsome? I could tell him that I love him but won't he just turn me down and leave me? But if I won't take that risk I won't know if he likes me the same way... Oh, Aslan why is it so hard to tell someone you love that you love them?" Peter said to himself.

Meanwhile, Edmund was in his room thinking of the same thing. He was lying in his bed staring off to space. He always had a queer feeling at the pit of his stomach when he was around Peter and that was at the time of their reign, only late that he realized he had fallen for his brother. It was only in the last years in their first time in Narnia and the past year did he notice Peter looking at him in an affectionate way, he thought that it was just in his mind the Peter's stare was of love so he never showed any interest.

"What do you think happens back home, if you die here?... You know, you've always been there and I've never really..."

Peter's words replayed in his mind. Edmund wished he had never cut him off but his initial thought was to say _You are not going to die. _He wondered what he wanted to say, he was hoping he would just say he loved him but Edmund's thoughts were to high in hopes and he doesn't want to be let down just like earlier.

"If he doesn't say it then I will, What could happen? Yes, I could lose his respect and our only relationship but I'm still his brother. He **HAS **to live with that fact." Edmund said to himself before lingering to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Edmund searched for Peter wanting to tell him everything. He found him just coming downstairs.

"Peter!" He called out.

The elder turned and a smile formed on his lips, "Edmund, Good Morning." his smile wavered when he felt Edmund grab his hand and drag him to an obscure alcove in the corridor.

"Peter..." Edmund started, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Peter asked, face full of uncertainty.

"Peter, I want you to hear me out before you say anything. Pete, our first time here was an adventure and- and I had a marvelous time because of you, I learned so much from you and we've grown together and got close with each other. Back in England you were the one I shared everything with my stories, my problems, everything!"

"Ed, I-"

"I'm not done yet. I want you to know how I really feel. I am not asking you to feel the same way but I'm only asking you to understand. It was in our last years in Narnia that I found out my feelings for you is more than brotherly. I- I just hope what I tell you now won't break whatever we have. I love you, Peter. more than a brother should."

Peter was speechless, he couldn't take in everything his brother told him. It was everything he wanted to tell him only he never had the courage.

Edmund turned to leave, eyes welling with tears, "I'm sorry. I know it's wrong but I love you, I really do." Peter grabbed his brother's wrist before he could run away and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Ed." He whispered in his brother's ear. Edmund felt a heavy burden suddenly took off from his shoulders and he wept against Peter's chest. When they broke apart both were weakly smiling. "You don't know how long I wanted to say that." Peter said.

"I'm just happy that you feel the same way." Edmund answered.

About an hour later, Caspian had called for an assembly and all were present. Edmund felt his heart sink when Peter said, "We're not coming back, but you two are." along with Aslan, "They have learned what they can from this world." It was a sad goodbye and a tearful farewell. Edmund was the first to come through the door in the air followed by Peter then Susan then finally, Lucy. The English railway appeared before them and all was as it was. When they got into the train they thought it was really a magnificent time they've had.

"Do you think there's anyway we can get back? I left my new torch in Narnia!" said Edmund which brought smiles to the four Pevensies.

Later, "Are you sad that you aren't coming back?" Edmund asked Peter as they unpacked at their dorm room.

"I will be wanting to go back but I need not to." Peter answered.

"Why is that?" Edmund asked. Peter smiled at him and took his hand into his.

"Narnia has a new king now and besides, I have a new kingdom to take care of." Peter said as they shared their first kiss together.

**End.**

**_"You know, you've always been there and I've never really told you how much you mean to me..."_**

* * *

><p>Written at May 16-17 10:23pm - 1:03am GMT +8<p>

I made this just at that certain time, it's not from any fics in my notes. It just popped in my head and I wrote it straight to my phone... Review please and thank you!


End file.
